


Do you believe in Love?

by Filthyfilterxo



Series: Do you believe in love? [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bad Boy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bad Boy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bad Boy Kim Taehyung | V, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bad girl Jennie, College AU, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Everything, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Good Girl Reader, Inspired by After, Slow Burn, Truth or Dare, Virgin Reader, college partying, good boy namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthyfilterxo/pseuds/Filthyfilterxo
Summary: I watched the movie After a few days ago and I hated the ended. I've never read the books. So I wrote my own version and this is it. This is also cross transferred from my twitter.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: Do you believe in love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542256
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. It started with a game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story, my ideas. Just got inspired by the movie After.

“Truth.” 

“Are you a virgin?” 

That question itself caught you off guard. It was a very private question and a part of you was embarrassed that you were a virgin. With everyone staring at you waiting for an answer, you answered them with stunned silence. What do you say? Tell a lie and pretend? Or Be truthful? But this was college. How can a college kid like yourself still be a virgin? Maybe you just weren’t ready. 

“I’ll do a dare.” you said cautiously. 

“I dare you to approach Jungkook.” 

You looked across the sitting area and your line of sight hit the broad shouldered man getting what looked like another beer. He wore a simple black t-shirt with dark jeans that looked black or a dark blue. His tattoos were visible and when he turned around, he caught you staring. A part of you forgot to breathe because this was THE Jeon Jungkook you were dared to approach. You reached for your glass of water and took a large gulp, looking away from him. 

“Are you going to forfeit and take a punishment, Y/n? Or are you going to proceed your dare?” one of your sorority sister asked you with a glint in her eyes. 

When you caught her glint, a shiver ran down your spine. Whatever that glint meant, it was terrifying. You set your water glass down and politely wiped your mouth from any excess water droplets. You shake your head. “No. I’ll do it. I just needed a drink.” you half laughed. A little nervous. 

“Then stop stalling and get over there and approach JK.” she said. 

Jeon Jungkook wasn’t part of that little game of his but he had heard that his friends got a little mouse to play that devilish game that was meant for kids. 

Eventually, you gather your wits from your couch seat, calm your nerves, and tell yourself, “You can do this!” 

He was just a guy. 

But he was  **THE** Jeon Jungkook. 

Nerve wrackingly, you met his gaze again. 

It was so intense. Almost smoldering hot like a volcano. You could almost feel the heat from his gaze and you weren’t even standing in front of him yet. You could feel him staring into your soul. Something that made you nervous. 

Jungkook kept his gaze on you as he watched you head towards him. He didn’t move but leaned against the counter bringing his beer to his lips. His eyes never left yours when he brought the beer bottle to rest at his side. He almost wanted to approach you first. To make it easier for you. But a part of him enjoyed seeing you anxious. 

That was the  _ game _ . 

He  knew of your dare. And that part of him remained where he was with hooded eyes. 

You made it halfway to him dodging people from the party. The more you kept his gaze, the more you started to panic. This was real. 

You couldn’t do this…

He was smirking, watching you get uncomfortable. He took another swig of beer before setting it on the counter behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to make his way towards you. 

When he started to leave the counter of beers and whatever else you couldn’t manage to see, you started to back up. 

“I can’t do this.” you say aloud to yourself, attempting to control an oncoming anxiety attack. 

Never in your life have you approached ANYONE. You stook to your books. The comfort of your home. Never went out and always put your education first. You didn’t even know why you came to the party. Just because you were in a sorority didn’t mean you had to party and make yourself known. You thought you were going to throw up. 

You walked back over to your sorority sisters and their boyfriends. If that is what you would call an occasional fling. You never had a boyfriend. Never dated anyone. You were always alone. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

“That doesn’t make the dare valid.”

“What’s with you and JK?” 

You ignore everyone. Your sorority sisters and their boyfriends. They didn’t have to know that he made you nervous or that his stare made you feel inappropriate things. Or that you felt like meek prey as a predator like himself stalked towards you slowly. All you said was, “I can’t do this. I need to get home.” 

Before they could call bullshit on your weak ass. You left them and the party. Hastily. 

Thankfully, your sorority house wasn’t that far from the fraternity house party that you were previously at. It was just down the block and on the opposite side with a white picket fence. But you missed the shadow that watched your every step. 

You hurried inside in a panic, to your bedroom that you got to yourself and slammed the door. Locking it with good measure and leaning your back against it, closing your eyes with safe haven. You ran a hand through your hair, your breaths slowly leveling. Your heart finally slowing. You opened your eyes and stepped away from the door. 

You decided to take a shower. A hot shower to get rid of any thoughts. You could still feel his soul penetrating you. You washed your hair, body, brushed your teeth, and got out of the shower. Then you put your clothes on and dry your hair. When you were finished, you climbed into your four poster bed. 

As you laid you there in the softness of your bed, your mind kept replaying his gaze. You closed your eyes and eventually, you fell into darkness. 

  
  


The house is a mess and the fraternity guys are lounging in the living room. They notice you, but they don’t say anything. It seems everyone else had passed out or left. You approach them but you hear shuffling from behind you. You turn to look at the noise. Jungkook is behind you, a few feet apart with a drink in his hand. That same smoldering stare looking deep inside your soul. You couldn’t help but swallow, your mouth becoming dry. You wanted to turn away, to run far away from him. But you found yourself walking towards him. You became brave and walked up to him. Stare to stare. 

“The brave look suits you.” Jungkook teases as he leans in closer to you. 

You couldn’t help but lean back a tad. He was a little too close. But defiantly, you leaned right back narrowing your gaze ignoring your flushed cheeks. “I’m not afraid of you.” 

He leans in closer after you said that. His lips barely graze your ear, his hot breath tickles your skin. “You should be.” he whispered darkly. He looks down at you defiantly and leans in to kiss you. Just before his lips graze yours…..

  
  


You shoot up in bed, gasping for air. You look around flustered as hell. It was a dream. 

It was just a dream. 

You look over at your night stand. The green clock read: 7:00am. You fell back against your pillow, exhaling. 

After laying in bed for thirty minutes, you got ready for class. A bland floral shirt with blue jeans and white converse. You fixed your hair that flowed in style but very basic. It was simple. You were simple. It fit you. And that itself made you comfortable in your own skin. 

After gathering your backpack, you made your way downstairs where you were greeted with some of the girls from the party. 

“So uh, it sounded like you had an amazing night last night.” Jennie said to you the moment you made your presence known. 

You looked at her where she laid on the couch looking bored with a few of the other sorority girls from your house. 

“What?” you asked confused. 

Jennie sat up amused. “From your room.” 

You forward your brows in more confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jennie.” 

Jennie giggles and says, “‘I’m not afraid of you.’” 

For a brief moment, all the blood drained from your face. Your heart stopped or felt like it would just fall out of your chest at this moment and you would die. Pure horror spread throughout your body that you knew Jennie knew of your dream last night. 

“It...That..” You caught yourself stuttering. “That was just a dream.” you explained to her, becoming flustered. 

Jennie giggles again. “Must have been a good dream, Y/n.” 

“I...I have to..get to class now.” you stammer getting more flustered and embarrassed as time goes by. “I don’t want to be late. So uh, I’ll catch you later.” and with that you turned to leave and walked quickly out the door. 

**\- - - - - **

A sigh of relief escaped your lips when you realized you weren’t the only early bird to class. Your best friend Namjoon waited outside the door. 

“It’s locked.” he told you. 

You giggled. “Of course it is.” 

After you said that, the professor apologized for the locked door and unlocked it. Welcoming the both of you into her classroom and propped the door to welcome other students who took the class. You and Namjoon took your seats off to the side but near the middle of the aisle. The best seats. As time passed by, more and more students filled the classroom and took the next available seat and then class began. 

You thought back to this morning with Jennie and the dream. How you could still feel his hot breath teasing your skin. His smoldering intense gaze that left you nervous and meek. His lips almost grazing your own and how you could almost feel his body heat…

“Miss Y/N.” the professor calls your name snapping you out of your daydream. “Please read the next section of the paragraph of your book.” 

Namjoon nudges you to focus. 

“Huh?” you ask more to yourself. They were reading?! And you were daydreaming! “Um..” your eyes scan the book. You were on the right page but what was the last paragraph?! 

“Miss Y/N.” the professor calls again. 

Your eyes scan the pages hurriedly. You open your mouth to speak. 

“‘ If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.’” 

A few rows behind you sat HIM. Jeon Jungkook. He leaned in to look down at you as you turned around to face him. Embarrassing you even more. That same stare from the party and your dream from last night. You wished you could march right up to his row and smack his smug look right off his face. But this was reality. You didn’t have balls to do that. 

The professor crosses her arms and looks directly at Jungkook. “I appreciate you citing the paragraph, Mr. Jeon. But, I asked Miss Y/N.” Which her stern glare rested on your apologetic face. 

“I’m just trying to help the little freshman out.” Jungkook says with a smirk. “That’s what my dad always says.” 

“Well, thank you for the help, Mr. Jeon. But next time, let me do the teaching.” the professor responds and clears her throat. 

You turn back in your chair begrudgingly and focus on the remainder of the class even though you could feel his stare on the back of your neck. 

**\- - - - -**

Time goes by and a project for Asian Literature comes and you were partnered with Jungkook causing you to have to spend more time with him. The project is supposed to be about Asian poetry and Western poetry of your choice and your opinions about the differences and similarities and then write your own for what you think about your partner. 

12:15pm...fifteen minutes late...AGAIN. 

You were quite honestly annoyed. He annoyed you. You hated having to spend time with him because he never took anything seriously. He may be a hot guy but he was arrogant. He always partied and drank. Probably had a girl for the different days of the week and then tossed them away like dirty old rags. 

12:20pm...twenty minutes late….AGAIN. 

Jungkook strolls to your table with that bad boy aura. 

You look up to meet him. “You’re late.” You told him. “You better have a good excuse.” you crossed your arms. 

Jungkook has an expression on his face that you can’t quite piece together. “Me and my dad…” he starts to say but he stops himself. He runs a hand through his black hair and exhales loudly. “You know what, nevermind. Let’s just get to work.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Fine. Whatever.” 

The next time you take a peek at the clock it read: 2:30pm. You focus back onto your books and notes and then for a quick moment before looking down again, you watch him. He actually looked like a decent man when he behaved. He kind of looked...well...cute. You went back to your love poems and then thought to ask. 

“Do you believe in love?” you asked him. 

Jungkook looks up to look at you blankly. Like your question caught him off guard. He saw you staring at him with a look. A look he couldn’t quite describe. No one had looked at him like that before. For a moment, he thought about his answer. He smiled and leaned across the table, “If you don’t believe in love, what’s the point of living.” 

A wave of heat flooded your entire body spreading all the way to your cheeks and you avert your gaze to stare at the pages of the poem you were reading. 

“You look cute when you’re flustered.” Jungkook teases. 

The way he said it, pissed you off. You looked back up narrowing your eyes but then repeat his smug smirk. “Well, you’re not that bad looking yourself.” 

And once again, the two of you have a stare off, in the moment of your bravery. 

It was fun while it lasted. 

“Well, well, well, the little freshman can be brave.” Jungkook teased leaning back against his chair arrogantly. 

You get flustered again while you pack your things to get ready to leave. “I think that’s enough for the day.” you tell him. “Well continue another day.” 

He just stares at you. Watches you. He watches all the way to the library entrance until he can’t see you anymore. “Too easy.” he says to himself before he too gets his things and leaves. 


	2. Yes

After a week, Namjoon invites you to hang out with him in the courtyard to work on the project which you agree to do. When you arrived you waited and waited, constantly checking the time for the arrival of your friend. It was unusual for Namjoon to be late. In fact, he is always on time. You take out your cell phone and begin to write a message. 

You: Heyy, we still meeting? 

No response. 

You checked the time again. 

“Wow, and here I thought Joon was just a little nerdy boy.” 

You knew that voice. That annoying arrogant voice. Your eyes looked up to see Jungkook instead. You were trying to avoid him and for the past week you have been successful, until now. 

“What?” you asked as you put your phone away, not getting what he was insinuating. 

Jungkook sat down across from you. He found it amusing that you completely ignored what he was insinuating. “Namjoon invited me. And as I see it, looks like you got set up.” 

Even the way he said it, made him sound so... 

“You don’t know that.” you defended your friend. “Namjoon wouldn’t set me up. Maybe he’s just busy.” 

Jungkook let out a small chuckle. “Right.” and rolled his eyes. 

You narrow your eyes. You were so annoyed of the whole thing and if it wasn’t for that stupid dare and your purity getting in the way and cowaring, you probably would be happier. But now, not only did you share most of your classes with him, an upperclassman, you were forced to spend more time with him because of your project. It seemed the university was trying to combine the upper and lower classmen together to show unity. Which was fine, you thought it was great. But ...why did it have to be him? 

“Are you going to get to work? Or stare at me all day?” Jungkook asked. 

“I..I wasn’t staring.” 

Jungkook smirked. 

Neither one of you even noticed that Namjoon was in fact there. He just wasn’t with you. The two of you were so distracted by each other that you didn’t even care to look around where Namjoon had his own project with his own partner. And secretly, Namjoon was capturing the little moments of the time you shared with Jungkook. Like the way Jungkook would stare at you when you were too busy to notice. Or the way you would catch yourself from looking at him and look away, even when you were caught when he made snide comments. 

In the midst of the project and writing your key points for what you wanted to write, Jungkook pauses and looks at you fondly. In your peripheral vision, you could see him looking at you. You look up with a shy smile and ask, “What?” 

He closes his notes and books and says, “Let’s go back to my place.” 

Your smile slowly faded. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“We will be left unbothered.” He assures you. 

You hesitate to answer. “I...I don’t know..” 

“Well, why not?” he asks you, staring into your soul again. The look that always made you shiver. A feeling that made you hot. 

You blushed from his stare. You forgot that he leaned in closer when he asked you. The closeness made your breath hitch. “Because, isn’t your fraternity house a ‘no girls allowed’?”

“Only on the weekends the rules don’t apply.” 

You hesitate again. Longer than expected. 

“Only if you want to.” he adds, leaning away from you so you could breathe again like a normal human being. 

You shake your head and say, “No, I mean, yes. It’s okay.” 

“Then, let’s go.” he says as he stands to wait for you to gather your things. 

When you arrive at his house. It actually looked clean. Despite it seemed that they were always throwing a party. No toilet paper or plastic red cups littered the front yard. Or the whole fact a house full of dirty guys with dirty laundry from their sports or whatever else it is that guys do when their mothers aren’t around to clean for them. It actually looked decent. You noticed that some of his fraternity brothers were lounging on the front porch, one of them you recognized as Min Yoongi from the game and didn’t seem to care of your presence. Jungkook led you inside his house which the entryway connected to the living space where you had that stupid game. 

Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, were lounging around on the sofas absorbed into their phones or music. Except one of them looked to be eating a girls face off. To your discomfort, it was a little unsettling to watch. You never watched a make out session in your life nor have you experienced such...mess. But soon, they noticed you weren’t just any girl that Jungkook brings home. 

You didn’t like the attention you were getting from his friends even if you knew them from the truth or dare game you played several weeks ago. Not to mention that some of your sorority sisters bring them over from time to time for a hot make out session. Not that you cared, because you always stayed in your room. Jungkook placed his hand in yours. An electric volt shot through your hand. Distracting your attention. He tugged you along to walk upstairs and into his bedroom. 

When he pushed open his door, it surprised you. It was a lot similar to your own. Only...manly. It smelled refreshing to say the least, not like a room full of B.O. like how normal guys do with dirty laundry just chilling in all sorts of places throughout their bedroom. Jungkook seemed to be a clean person based off the way his room appeared to be. A bed was in the corner of one section of his room next to his computer that was beside the window looking out. A dresser on the other side of his bed and a closet that displayed the door of a mirror. And on the side to your left was a wall of bookshelves with various encyclopedias and novels. Something that surprised you even more. You were amazed actually. A man such as Jungkook interested in novels and encyclopedias, attracted you. It was a quality you liked in a man. 

Jungkook closed his door after you stepped in to examine his room. When you didn’t notice, he gazed at you fondly. When you turned to look at him, he masked his expression and moved over to his bed to start working on the project. 

You slowly made your way to his bed but sat far away from him to keep a safe distance. You opened your books and began reading, forgetting time. 

Everything was moving in slow motion with a haze. You tried to speak but it was inaudible. Everything was silent except for these metal clangings that hit something and echoed. The room was dark with only a strobe of light beaming on the mirror of his bedroom closet. The metal must have been from the light because you saw nothing but yourself within the mirror.

“Do you see how beautiful you are?” a whisper tainted your ear from behind as his fingers grazed your shoulders gliding down your arms. Slowly.

“W-What are you-” 

“Are you afraid?” he whispered, cutting you off. 

You blushed. A newfound heat running through your veins. You turned around to look at the man haunting your dreams. You wanted nothing more than to push away from him. His brown eyes stared into yours. His husky musk invading your nostrils. You were drinking him in and before you could stop yourself, you felt him too. It was like he was really this close to you. You allowed him into your personal space and you weren’t sure how to feel about that. Your fingers traced his tattoos on his arms all the way up shoulders and stopped at his jaw line. He didn’t have any tattoos on his neck as far as you could see. But his hair seemed wet with a fringe. The longer you drank him in. The sooner you realize the both of you were less dressed and only in each others underwear. 

He leaned closer into you. His body barely grazing yours. You were so tempting but he refrained himself. “Are you afraid….Y/N?” he asked you again only an octave lower. 

Your eyes memorized his face, from his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, back to his lips before meeting his eyes a final time. Instead of answering him, you leaned into him bravely and your lips met….

You shot up gasping for air. 

You were flushed and hot to the core. You looked around. This wasn’t your room. The last thing you remembered was working on your project with..

JUNGKOOK. 

You looked around in a panic. Freaking out. “Oh no.” you say to yourself as you look down at yourself and relieved that you were still wearing your clothes from the day before. Not to mention you just slept with a random dude all night. But when did you fall asleep? The bed was empty, the room was empty. Jungkook wasn’t even here. But you still panicked. 

“Good morning.” Jungkook announces as he strolled into his room with a fresh cup of hot coffee. 

Apparently Jungkook didn’t notice your little freak out session. He seemed unbothered. “What’s got you rattled?” he asks you at your weird behavior. You were weird anyways to him. But right now, you looked like a mouse just got thrown into a snake’s cage. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?!” you whisper yelled at him. Trying not to draw attention to his room or for any eavesdroppers that will spread the latest news that wasn’t true. You didn’t want to be a rumor. 

“Calm down. It’s not like we did anything.” he tells you taking a drink of his hot coffee. 

You shot him a glare. “That is not the point!” you huffed, clearly upset. 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows in thought. He starts, “You’ve never actually slept with a guy before have you?” he asks you, walking over to you and setting his coffee on the computer desk. 

He towers over you in a way that makes you lean back and avoiding his gaze remaining silent. “A college girl who has never been with anyone before. Heh. You’re almost a wizard.” 

He could see the fire in your eyes which is the reaction he wanted. 

You push away from him and gather your things to leave. He either always pissed you off, made you annoyed, or made you flustered. You were too upset and too flustered to say anything. You looked at him one last time to find him looking at you with a smug expression. 

“Where are you going?” he asked 

“Away from you.” you tell him defiantly. 

**\- - - - - **

You slam the front door of your sorority house on accident. You didn’t mean to. You were so consumed in him calling you a wizard because you were still a virgin and you weren’t even thirty. It was insulting. A groan left your lips before venturing up the stairs to head to your room. Your safe haven. A shower would calm your nerves. 

It seemed Jungkook couldn’t stay away from you. He felt bad for insulting you the way he did and didn’t consider your feelings. He was so used to thinking of only himself. And he loved to tease you because you would always take it so seriously. And the way you would always get so flustered was cute to him. He wanted to apologize to you. To make it right. After all, you were his project partner. And he needed you to help his grade. 

You cut the shower off and dried yourself before wrapping the towel around your body. You took another towel to dry your hair but left it to air dry around your shoulders. Leaving the bathroom and shutting the lights off, you make your way to your closet and open it up to find your clothes you wanted to wear after freshening up. You almost screamed bloody murder when you saw a man laying in your bed. You whipped around and shouted, “I think you’re in the...What are you doing here?!” 

“I came to see you.” Jungkook was lazily lounging on your bed reading a book. He didn’t even look up to greet you. 

“Leave.” 

“I’m obviously not looking. And I’m not interested.” he said to you with disinterest. 

You groaned, gripping the towel that was shielding your body. You bit your lip but still pushed for him to leave. “Well can you leave so I can get dressed?” 

He sighed. Shutting the book and tossing it back on your bed. He got up and strode over to you. He stood in your personal space, “I’ll leave but only if you let me take you out for dinner.” 

You scoffed. “Why?” Crossing your arms over your chest. 

“I owe you an apology.” and you owe me a dare. But he kept that to himself. 

“Apology not accepted.” you replied. You attempted to weasel around him. 

He prevented you from doing so. He leaned in further, trapping you now on your mirror inside your closet. “I’m trying to do the right thing here.” he mutters. 

You weren’t sure if it was for him or for you. You couldn’t lie that he was trying. And this was Jungkook you were talking about. Since when did Jungkook try to be a better person? 

EXACTLY….never. 

“Please?” he begged in a mere whisper. 

You let him into your personal space and you almost let him kiss you but you look away ashamed for denying a simple kiss. “Okay fine. But please leave the room so I can get dressed.” 

**\- - - - - **

The early dinner was actually very nice and enjoyable. You were laughing at everything he said that was funny. He laughed at your cuteness. You reached over his plate for his fries, giggling. 

“You have some right there!” he teased with a chuckle. 

You returned his chuckle. “And? Yours are better.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Jungkook announces suddenly and gets up. 

You look at him. “Where are you going?” 

“The bathroom. I’ll be quick.” he smiles to reassure you. You return the smile. 

A drunk comes over from the bar and starts hitting on you when he sees Jungkook leave the table assuming it’s your boyfriend. 

“No.” you tell the man. 

The man reaches for your hand again and tries to sit beside you, but you attempt to push him away. “No!” 

Jungkook leaves the men’s restroom. His jaw ticks and pokes his tongue inside his cheek before he rushed over to you and shoves the drunk man away from you, pulling you behind him, shielding you. Protecting you. 

This made him more appealing to you. 

When the drunk man finally let off, Jungkook turned around to face you and inspect you. “Did he hurt you?” he asked. 

You shake your head. “No.” 

A wave of relief flushed through Jungkook’s body. 

“Thank you.” you said to him, whispering in his ear. Hesitating to kiss him in the moment. 

You don’t. 

You don’t notice that Jungkook’s jaw is clenching. You only see the part he relaxes. “Anything for you.” he says. 

You gave him a warming smile. 

“Let me take you home.” he offered and holds his out to you. 

You look at it for several moments. Blushing. But you were brave tonight, and placed your hand into his. 

When you arrive home and before you walked inside, you thank Jungkook for being kind. You so badly wanted to kiss him. You wave bye to him instead, and open your house door before leaving him in the comfort of the evening outside. When you stepped inside you masked your expression so that you could avoid your sorority sisters. It could wait. For the meantime, when you arrived in your room, you felt giddy. You squealed into your pillow and then got ready for bed. 

The next morning you tell a few of your sorority sisters Jennie, Lisa, Jisoo, Rose, and Irene about everything that happened at dinner. 

“I’m so jealous.” Irene whines. 

“Did you kiss him?” Jennie and Rose asked. 

Lisa and Jisoo were quiet and observing. Listening to you. 

“I-I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him.” You admitted. “But..aren’t I too bland for someone as extraordinary as Jungkook?” you asked a little sad. 

Jennie grabs your hand. “Be more confident, Y/n.” 

You look at her fondly. “Really?” 

“Well yeah, I mean, Jungkook could have anyone he wanted.” Irene mentioned. “But instead, he is desperately trying for your attention.” 

You half chuckle and half smile. “I suppose you’re right.” 

So later that afternoon, after your Asian Lit class; you were headed to the library to study. Jungkook sneaks up to walk beside you and brushed his hand against yours. Whether it was an accident or not you seemed to embrace it. Which startled Jungkook but he doesn’t ask about it. 

“Any plans for the night?” he asks instead. 

You stop and look at him. “No?” 

“I want to show you something.” he tells you with a fondly expression. 

You step into his personal space and this time he takes a step back. “Like a date?” 

He nods. “Yeah. You could say that.” 

What did he want to show you? You already saw his car, his room, his friends. What else could he possibly show you? For a moment, you thought about declining. But then the part of you that was giddy and loved being around him, hesitated before replying. And instead of answering, you leaned up and gave him a kiss. 

Surprised by the sudden kiss, Jungkook leans back when you do and asks, “So...is that a yes?” 

And you giggle at him while saying, “Yes.” Before embracing him into another sweet kiss. 


	3. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Jk's pov. until probably the date.

Bangtan Fraternity always hosted block parties almost every week, but this week was for celebration. Jungkook like the rest of his brothers were the highlight of the night. Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Yoongi all gathered around the living room, lounging on the different sofas with the Sister house from down the block. The girls Jennie, Jisoo, Rose, Lisa, Irene, and Y/n sat amongst them, but Y/n was seated alone in a chair. The rest of their sisters were around the party somewhere probably playing beer pong or getting laid or just socializing and dancing. The rest of the boys from his house were doing the same most likely. Most likely getting laid. Jungkook however was alone at the bar drinking beer. He was busy flirting almost every woman in the house to see if he would be a lucky winner. 

“Let’s all play a game.” Taehyung announced while leaning in to kiss Lisa. So they were a thing? You thought as you watched the two inverse with a kiss. “Truth or dare.” 

You gave them a weird look. “Isn’t that a kids game?” 

Guys always notice girls, in the same way that guys always notice every threatening looking guy in the room or seeing a television. Jungkook saw you, but it didn’t quite settle with him as to who he was really looking at. He mistook you as seeing you were someone else and not the goody two shoes he knew about from the girls who entered his house frequently. He had heard things like how you would always stay in your room, choosing to study than having fun, and the fact that she seemed too pure to even be in a sorority house considering the fact that sorority was a type of girl that was definitely not you. Sorority girls were known to be preppy and maybe come off as the bitchy type. But Y/n was the opposite, and that news threw him off. 

Lisa gives you a dirty smirk. “Not the way we play.” 

You purse your lips together in a thin line. “Oh.” 

Jungkook overheard and laughed into his beer bottle before taking a gulp. He started to converse with Jin but his back was turned away from the game. Kim Seokjin, the oldest of his group of friends, was actually back in term with a master’s. And also to keep his little brother Taehyung in check. And flirting with a chick next to Jin who seemed uninterested. 

“Y/n, Truth or Dare?” Lisa asked giving off that bitchy aura of one that would be up to no good. 

Jungkook pulled all his attention away from the girl he was currently flirting with and his conversation with Jin and his double look was trained on you. And there it was, his second look. The double take. That was the big one. The first look didn’t count because it was instinctual, but this second look meant he was now interested. Or at least in some way willing to “double check” from his first look. He listened carefully as if the music wasn’t loud and booming in his chest. He actually forgot about the music and trained solely on you. Noticing the nervous aura you were giving off as he was drinking it in. Seeing you squirm in your seat made him feel a little rush. Jungkook knew of his status and he wasn’t ashamed. He knew he was good looking and used that to his advantage a lot of the times. 

“Truth.” you said rather quickly. Probably more quickly that you should have. 

Jungkook chuckled. Typical, he thought.

Lisa and a few others laughed. “Are you a virgin?” she asked. 

You panicked. It was a very private question and a part of you was embarrassed that you were a virgin. With everyone staring at you waiting for an answer, you answered them with stunned silence. What do you say? Tell a lie and pretend? Or Be truthful? But this was college. How can a college kid like yourself still be a virgin? Maybe you just weren’t ready. 

“I’ll do a dare.” you said cautiously. 

“I dare you to approach Jungkook.” 

There it was, the spark that sent him chills. His stare officially connected with your eyes. His full attention set on you and your game. A part of him forgot to breathe as he watched you reach for your glass of water and taking a large gulp, looking away from him. It was intense. Almost smoldering hot like a volcano. He was almost getting exciting from the rush and you weren’t even standing in front of him yet. He didn’t move but leaned against the counter bringing his beer to his lips. His eyes never left yours when he brought the beer bottle to rest at his side. He almost wanted to approach you first. To make it easier for you. But a part of him enjoyed seeing you anxious. 

That was the  _ game _ . He  knew of your dare. And that part of him remained where he was with hooded eyes. The more you kept his gaze, the more the electric spark spread through his being. He was smirking, watching you get uncomfortable, trying to rid himself of his own feelings he couldn’t describe. He took another swig of beer before setting it on the counter behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to make his way towards you. It would be easier, he thought. He knew it was a game, but he wasn’t that cruel of a man. His friends might, but not him. 

“JK! Hey man!” Namjoon shouted over the music stepping right into his Jungkook’s personal space, stopping him. “Thanks for earlier!” 

Jungkook groaned in frustration. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” He attempted to go around Namjoon but he couldn’t, now losing sight of you, his electric pull. Putting him in a sour mood to stare angrily at Namjoon who was completely oblivious of the cause. Jungkook left Namjoon and the party to try to find you. To confront you and whatever that electric pull bullshit he felt. But, he only caught up with your silhouette from the darkness. He didn’t want to scare you nor look like a creep, so he watched from the shadows, to make sure you got home safely. To make sure nothing happened to you. 

And the next day was the same shit that he dealt with yesterday. He was so angry he tried to bury it deep inside him. To ignore his father and his soon to be new half brother. He tries to tolerate him honestly, but Jungkook just feels pissed. All. The. Time. about it. He knows there isn’t much to do with the situation at hand, but still. Why did his father have to do this to him? What did he do to deserve this? His mother was suffering and close to death and here his father was being an asshole. 

Jungkook punched his hall but not enough to break through. He let out a small growl before going to take a cold shower to simmer down. He was going to need it if he wanted to survive another day. 

He strolled into his Asian Lit class that was supposed to be all upperclassmen, that was until he saw a select few lower classmen like you. When he arrived five minutes before class started, he noticed the only row available was nearest to the back that you were sitting at. He didn’t even notice you until he noticed his half brother sitting beside you. He couldn’t tell if it was jealousy? Nah. He was probably just pissed off to be pissed off. When class began the professor started to teach and read her boring lessons, but she changed her methods this quarter. In the midst of your daydreaming, Jungkook kept his eyes on you. 

“Miss Y/N.” the professor calls your name snapping you out of your daydream. “Please read the next section of the paragraph of your book.” 

Jungkook notices Namjoon nudging you to focus. 

“Huh?” you ask more to yourself. They were reading?! And you were daydreaming! “Um..” your eyes scan the book. You were on the right page but what was the last paragraph?! 

“Miss Y/N.” the professor calls again. 

Your eyes scan the pages hurriedly. You open your mouth to speak. 

“‘ If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.’” Jungkook rescued you from the wrath of the professor. This teacher was more hot heated and more strict and he would hate to see you be publicly humiliated. That just wouldn’t do for him. He leaned into his chair as if to look down at you as you turned around to face him. That same stare from the party. The one that made him feel things when his eyes met yours.

The professor crosses her arms and looks directly at Jungkook. “I appreciate you citing the paragraph, Mr. Jeon. But, I asked Miss Y/N.” Which her stern glare rested on your apologetic face. 

“I’m just trying to help the little freshman out.” Jungkook says with a smirk. “That’s what my dad always says.” And with superior arrogance.

“Well, thank you for the help, Mr. Jeon. But next time, let me do the teaching.” the professor responds and clears her throat. 

**\- - - - **

Time goes by and a project for Asian Literature comes and he was partnered with you causing you to have to spend more time with him. The project is supposed to be about Asian poetry and Western poetry of your choice and your opinions about the differences and similarities and then write your own for what you think about your partner. 

12:15pm...fifteen minutes late… 

Jungkook was supposed to meet you but he was stuck having another argument with his father. “You’re already married to mom!” Jungkook yelled at his father. Slamming his hands on the dining room table. 

“You’re mother left me high and dry.” His father reminded him with no pity. No emotion. “She wasn’t there when I tried to apologize.” 

Jungkook scoffed. 

“You don’t have to like me, but I am your father and you’re my son. I know I’ve made mistakes...” he says. “I love you, and I want you to be there, Jungkook. It would mean a lot to me.” and there was a little emotion peeking out. Jungkook doesn’t acknowledge it and if he does, he doesn’t let his father have the satisfaction. 

12:20pm...twenty minutes late…

Jungkook strolls to your table in that library with that bad boy aura. More like his usual pissed off aura. He didn’t mean to be late. He didn’t mean to have you wait on him when he agreed to have a set time to work on the project. It’s just….

You look up to meet him. “You’re late.” You told him. “You better have a good excuse.” you crossed your arms. 

Jungkook has an expression on his face that you can’t quite piece together. “Me and my dad…” he tries to explain but he stops himself. He runs a hand through his black hair and exhales loudly. “You know what, nevermind. Let’s just get to work.” 

Jungkook didn’t even look up to glance at the clock when he was too busy interested in his books and writing points of his so called poem. He didn’t catch you looking and if he did, he didn’t let you know. He was starting a new page when...

“Do you believe in love?” you asked him. 

Jungkook looks up to look at you blankly. Like your question caught him off guard. He saw you staring at him with a look. A look he couldn’t quite describe. No one had looked at him like that before. It was different from that electric pull. For a moment, he thought about his answer. He smiled and leaned across the table, “If you don’t believe in love, what’s the point of living.” He noticed a blush spreading all the way to your cheeks and you avert your gaze to stare at the pages of the poem you were reading. “You look cute when you’re flustered.” Jungkook teases in a way to try to compliment you.

The way he said it, pissed you off. You looked back up narrowing your eyes but then repeat his smug smirk. “Well, you’re not that bad looking yourself.” 

And once again, the two of you have a stare off, in the moment of your bravery. 

It was fun while it lasted. He wanted to keep it going. To be there longer with you.

“Well, well, well, the little freshman can be brave.” Jungkook teased leaning back against his chair arrogantly. 

You get flustered again while you pack your things to get ready to leave. “I think that’s enough for the day.” you tell him. “Well continue another day.” 

He just stares at you. Watches you. He watches all the way to the library entrance until he can’t see you anymore. “Too easy.” he says to himself before he too gets his things and leaves. “But cute.”

**\- - - - **

“Wow, and here I thought Joon was just a little nerdy boy.” 

You had been trying to avoid him and for the past week you had been successful, until now. 

“What?” you asked as you put your phone away, not getting what he was insinuating. 

Jungkook sat down across from you. He found it amusing that you completely ignored what he was insinuating. “Namjoon invited me. And as I see it, looks like you got set up.” 

Even the way he said it, made him sound so... 

“You don’t know that.” you defended your friend. “Namjoon wouldn’t set me up. Maybe he’s just busy.” 

Jungkook let out a small chuckle. “Right.” and rolled his eyes. When he did, he noticed Namjoon across the way on the other side with his own partner to do his own project. “Are you going to get to work? Or stare at me all day?” Jungkook asked. 

“I..I wasn’t staring.” 

Jungkook smirked. Of course you weren’t. In the midst of the project and writing his key points for what he wanted to write, Jungkook paused to look at you fondly. He had a better idea. 

In your peripheral vision, you could see him looking at you. You look up with a shy smile and ask, “What?” 

He closed his notes and books and says, “Let’s go back to my place.” 

Your smile slowly faded. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“We will be left unbothered.” He assures you. 

You hesitate to answer. “I...I don’t know..” 

“Well, why not?” he asks you, curiously. Leaning in unconsciously. 

You blushed from his stare. You forgot that he leaned in closer when he asked you. The closeness made your breath hitch. “Because, isn’t your fraternity house a ‘no girls allowed’?”

Jungkook masked his face. “Only on the weekends the rules don’t apply.” 

You hesitate again. Longer than expected. 

“Only if you want to.” he adds, leaning away from you.

You shake your head and say, “No, I mean, yes. It’s okay.” 

“Then, let’s go.” he says as he stands to wait for you to gather your things. 

When he arrived at his house. He thanked the Gods that it was actually clean today. Despite the fact that they were always throwing a party. No toilet paper or plastic red cups littered the front yard. Jungkook led you inside his house which the entryway connected to the living space where the game was held. His brothers; Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, were lounging around on the sofas absorbed into their phones or music. Jimin looked to be having a heavy make out session. Jungkook was a little disgusted but he was used to it. But, they all seemed to notice you weren’t just any girl that Jungkook brings home. 

Jungkook placed his hand in yours to distract your attention by tugging you along to walk upstairs with him and into his bedroom. When he pushed open his door and waited for you to step inside before closing his door after you stepped in to examine his room. When you didn’t notice, he gazed at you fondly. When you turned to look at him, he masked his expression and moved over to his bed to start working on the project. So he gathered you value books and found comfort in it. The way your eyes lit up, told him everything. He watched you make your way to his bed but sitting far away from him to keep a safe distance. You opened your books and began reading, forgetting time. Eventually, you fell asleep. 

You had fallen asleep and Jungkook thought it was adorable. You fell asleep on your books, on his bed, and snoring a bit. He knew that you might have been uncomfortable so very carefully he removed the books from your face and then went to pick you up. When he did, you moaned a little. It was like a quiet mewl. He felt a little possessive. Wanted to claim you but he respected you. He wanted you to say it. So he waits. He lays in bed instead with you. Eventually, he too falls asleep. 

But the next morning, he was up before you. He took his shower and morning daily routine and then went to get coffee to wake him up even further. Leaving you unbothered. When he came back to his room, he noticed you were panicking but chose not to act on it. “Good morning.” Jungkook announces instead, as he strolled into his room with the fresh cup of hot coffee. “What’s got you rattled?” he asks you at your weird behavior. You were weird anyways to him. But right now, you looked like a mouse just got thrown into a snake’s cage. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?!” you whisper yelled at him. Trying not to draw attention to his room or for any eavesdroppers that will spread the latest news that wasn’t true. You didn’t want to be a rumor. 

“Calm down. It’s not like we did anything.” he tells you taking a drink of his hot coffee that slightly burns his tongue. “Ouch.” 

You shot him a glare. “That is not the point!” you huffed, clearly upset. 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows in thought. He starts, “You’ve never actually slept with a guy before have you?” he asks you, walking over to you and setting his coffee on the computer desk. He towers over you in a way that makes you lean back. “A college girl who has never been with anyone before. Heh. You’re almost a wizard.” 

He could see the fire in your eyes which is the reaction he wanted. He was a little surprised you even got the reference.

You push away from him and gather your things to leave. You looked at him one last time to find him looking at you with a smug expression. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. He wanted to take back what he said, but figured it would be pointless now.

“Away from you.” you tell him defiantly. 

**\- - - -**

It seemed Jungkook couldn’t stay away from you. He felt bad for insulting you the way he did and didn’t consider your feelings. He was so used to thinking of only himself. And he loved to tease you because you would always take it so seriously. And the way you would always get so flustered was cute to him. He wanted to apologize to you. To make it right. After all, you were his project partner. And he needed you to help his grade. 

Most of the morning and almost all afternoon he contemplated on what he would want to do. “Screw it.” he says aloud to himself and makes his way to your sorority house. He doesn’t care how much this would get people talking about him. When he stood on the front porch, he rang the doorbell. Waiting for the door to be answered. 

“Hey ladies,” he says and waltzed in as if he owned the place. He looked around. 

Lisa looks at Jungkook flirtingly. “Breaking rules already?”

“Funny.” he sarcastically laughs. He starts to walk towards the stairs, looking at the pictures on the wall. “Where is Y/n’s room?” he asks her. “Nevermind, I’ll find it myself.” He could hear Lisa pout but Jungkook had other business to attend to. When he walked upstairs, he found your name on one of the wooden doors and knocks. Only no one answered. This concerned him. You had left in a hurry clearly upset and no one answered. He twisted the door knob to find it unlocked and took a peek into your room. 

You weren’t in it but he did manage to hear the shower running. So you were taking a shower. This kind of offended him in a way because he didn’t do anything to you. But he wasn’t here for that, he was here to apologize. He had no right to joke like that. That was a little too far. And he wanted to make it right. Your room reminded him of his room but only...girly. He now completely understood that reflection in your eyes when you stood in his room. A quality that peaked his interest. After his glances around and inspecting to get to know you through objects in the room, he shut the door and laid on your bed. He noticed a book but didn’t care to really look into it as it was just a prop to make him look cool.

“I think you’re in the...What are you doing here?!” 

“I came to see you.” Jungkook was lazily lounging on your bed reading a book. He didn’t even look up to greet you. 

“Leave.” 

“I’m obviously not looking. And I’m not interested.” he said to you with disinterest. 

You groaned, gripping the towel that was shielding your body. You bit your lip but still pushed for him to leave. “Well can you leave so I can get dressed?” 

He sighed. Shutting the book and tossing it back on your bed. He got up and strode over to you. He stood in your personal space, “I’ll leave but only if you let me take you out for dinner.” 

You scoffed. “Why?” Crossing your arms over your chest. 

“I owe you an apology.” and you owe me a dare. But he kept that to himself. 

“Apology not accepted.” you replied. You attempted to weasel around him. 

He prevented you from doing so. He leaned in further, trapping you now on your mirror inside your closet. “I’m trying to do the right thing here.” he mutters and meets your eyes. He got a glimpse of you hesitating. “Please?” he begged in a mere whisper. He hated begging. Yet, he was begging for you. He wanted to kiss you so bad...

You let him into your personal space and you almost let him kiss you but you look away ashamed for denying a simple kiss, leaving him exhaling. “Okay fine. But please leave the room so I can get dressed.” 

**\- - - - - **

You reached over his plate for his fries, giggling. 

“You have some right there!” he pointed out flirtingly. 

You returned his flirt. “And? Yours are better.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Jungkook announces suddenly and gets up. 

You look up at him. “Where are you going?” 

“The bathroom. I’ll be quick.” he smiles to reassure you. You return the smile. 

Jungkook leaves the men’s restroom. His jaw ticks and pokes his tongue inside his cheek before he rushed over to you and shoves the drunk man away from you, pulling you behind him, shielding you. When the drunk man finally let off, Jungkook turned around to face you and inspect you. “Did he hurt you?” he asked. 

You shake your head. “No.” 

A wave of relief flushed through Jungkook’s body. 

“Thank you.” you said to him, whispering in his ear. 

He imagined a kiss in this moment but no kiss comes. He is reminded that this was you. You don’t notice that Jungkook’s jaw is clenching. You only see the part he relaxes. “Anything for you.” he says. 

You gave him a warming smile. 

“Let me take you home.” He holds his hand out to you. 

You look at it for several moments. Blushing. But you were brave tonight, and placed your hand into his. 

When you arrive home and before you walked inside, you thank Jungkook for being kind. He watched you wave bye to him, and open your house door before leaving him in the comfort of the evening outside. For a brief moment, he knew he wanted to do. He knew what he felt. He just may have been a little slow to show. 

The next day, Jungkook sneaks up to walk beside you and brushed his hand against yours. “Any plans for the night?” he asks.

You stop and look at him. “No?” 

“I want to show you something.” he tells you with a fondly expression. 

You step into his personal space and this time he takes a step back. “Like a date?” 

He nods. “Yeah. You could say that.” 

Instead of answering, you leaned up and gave him a kiss. Surprised by the sudden kiss, Jungkook leans back when you do and asks, “So...is that a yes?” 

You giggle at him while saying, “Yes.” Before embracing him into another sweet kiss, not like the ones you have imagined in your dreams. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words can't. He brought his hand to rest below your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek as their breaths mingled between each slow break, You couldn’t help but run your hands bravely down his spine over his t-shirt, pulling him closer until there was no room left between you and you feel his own heartbeat beating against his chest. 

**\- - - - - **

Under the mist that swirls thicker than hairspray in a beauty pageant prep-room lies sand that shifts under the pressure of your feet. Out there, only meters away is the lake, alive with constant motion and probably millions of lake-dwellers. The waves are neither the gentle kind that roll up on a beach like an overflowing bathtub, nor the crashing kind that turn murky with golden swirling crystals. They move with force but die within a few feet. From them comes the rotten egg smell, but that fragrance was also musty and earthy that conjures fishing fleets and nets of sun-bleached blue cord hanging out to dry. 

“Welcome to my favorite place.” 

You watched him brush past you, but you were still soaking in nature. It was so beautiful. “It’s beautiful.” 

Like you. 

Jungkook started to strip but left his black underwear on. 

“What are you doing?” you asked nervously, trying not to stare. 

“Going for a swim?” he said as he jumped into the water. “Join me.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I don’t have anything to swim in.” 

Jungkook pointed toward his shirt. “Wear mine.” 

Your gaze followed his finger. You bit your lip. “Um..” 

“Come on. It’s just a swim.” 

“Alright. Can you turn around so I can…” you trailed off self conscious. 

Jungkook turned around in the water staring into the great distance the lake had to offer. He couldn’t help but take a quick peek when you weren’t looking before pretending he didn’t just see you. 

“I’m finished.” you announced crossing your arms over your chest. You felt naked. 

He turned around drinking you in from your feet, legs, to the bottom hem of his shirt, your crossed arms over your chest, and your beautiful face. “Looks better on you.” 

“Eh, thanks.” you slowly got into the water with the help of Jungkook holding onto you. You felt him letting go of you but you gripped you. You didn’t mean to act so vulnerable but you were scared of open water. The great mystery that laid beneath the dark depths. “I..I can’t swim.” you confessed. You felt ashamed. It’s just you never were taught and your fear always got in the way of you trying to even learn it. 

Jungkook felt protective, his grip tighter than before. “I got you.” he replied softly. “Relax. That’s the goal.” 

“O-Ok.” your voice shaking. 

He could sense the anxiety wash over you. “Breathe with me.” he inhaled, exhaled, several times watching you do it with him. He kept his eyes on you, not letting go once. 

You started to relax, trusting him with breath, until you were completely calm. “This is fun.” 

Jungkook smiled. “See, you just have to relax.” In the calm moment, he looked at you more deeply. 

You shared the same look. You gazed in each others eyes longingly; not a word spoken. You were lost within the breathless paradise of his dreamy eyes and no sooner without any authority he lowered his hands unto your hips, leaning you flush against his muscular body; weakened by his gentle seductive touch. While pressing his body against yours and continuing gazing within your eyes, he began kissing you which made you even weaker than before. You knew what you were about to do was wrong, but you wanted this. When you got into it, he stopped. 

He pulled away brought you with him up to the bank and out of the water. He handed you your clothes and turned his back to you. You took your clothes and turned your back to him. You stared at your clothes. Your breath hitching. You set your clothes down and still with your back turned, you let your hand reach back and graze his. Jungkook turned around pressing his chest into your back. It took everything in his power to control himself, but he let his hand trace your body. Your pants make you sound like a bitch in heat and he loved it. But he also knew why you never answered your truth. “You’ve never been touched by a man before?” He asked musky in your ear. His hands lowered to trance just under the top of your underwear. 

You look up at him from the side, shaking your head. You turn back to look at his hands coming up to your chest before removing them. You turned around to fully face him then, a little hurt. “Why’d you stop?” you whined. 

“We’ve got time.” 


End file.
